Lonesome Treant (Bio)
Appearance Resembling a Grass Golem, its enormous 13ft tall body bears roots that wrap and weave through itself, giving a strange resemblance to human muscleature in their patterns and paths. As if having recently started moving, its feet are clumped with grass and dirt, being the only covered part of the beast's body beyond its mane of grass that covers its head and shoulders. Rocks jutt out of where its joints would be as if the treant itself shoved them there, presumably for armor and durability purposes. While initially frightening and threatening in its appearance, its eyes are decidedly sullen and sunken (and vaguely feminine), betraying the rest of its appearance. Though only human in shape, its design and growth has gifted it with a mouth with a strong chin; However, despite its gravelly and powerful voice, it seldom speaks. It's chest glows red, and pulsates as if a heart lies within. Inventory Rocks. NPC Companion Deku girl's body. Impossibly, the body of a retched creature from times of old has remained in one piece, even managing to regrow a once lost head throughout the centuries. To this day, the body refuses to age or decay as though trapped in time, regardless of how long it lies. However, the clothing it bore wasn't so lucky; the body wearing tatters of armor befitting a museum in their age. The Treant reportedly carries the limp form in its arms wherever it goes, only setting it down to defend itself or to eat. When it sleeps, it holds the body close, cradling it like a child as if the body would be lost forever otherwise. Nobody alive knows the body's identity, as it hasn't moved or spoke in centuries. Additionally, none know why the Treant refuses to leave it be, despite its uselessness. Strengths & Abilities The Treant's body is its own strength. Though it tries to be a gentle soul, its strength is terrifying; Comparable only to that of Gorons in its might. As if on demand, the Treant can convert its body to rock in times of extreme stress. As a result, its body is not detrimentally flammable. However, it has at one point been seen shedding its slow movement if fire is nearby, as if in a frenzy to protect the body it carries. Its roots grow forever, but the speed of which is controlled by the Treant itself, allowing it to grow as quickly or as slowly as it wishes. Weaknesses The Treant's mind works like that of a child. Its lumbering gait is compounded by a tendency to daydream, even in inappropriate times such as combat or feeding. Its distracted nature makes it easy to think around on a tactical level, especially when events concern the lifeless body it carries; It will protect the body suicidally, regarding the body higher than itself. If caught unawares, its rocky skin protection can be bypassed and its roots easily cut; Though said roots grow back visibly quickly, the Treant will be helplessly stunned during recovery. Ironically and hilariously, the Treant can drown. Character Backstory Once just a head after a tragic run-in with a bloodthirsty warrior, attempts to grow a body back spiraled out of control as grass turned to root, and what was once apparently a Deku grew into a Treant as its inherent healing magic decayed and changed throughout time. None know the Treant's name or origin, however, idle speculation points towards the creature's refusal to let go the body it carries. Some say the Deku child was once its friend, others ponder on possible family relations. Though people are aware of its existence, none speak of it or opt to engage it, knowing full well to leave well enough alone. Unfortunately with the ongoing war, its wrath is destined to be incurred and its silence broken. Said behavioral shift began with the sudden appearance of a scientific facility within its territory, as if from thin air. Category:IWS3 Player Characters Category:Silverslate